Last Night
by herstorynerd
Summary: How will four best friends spend thier last night together?


Last Night

**So I was inspired to write this after looking at ****Super-Sonic-101's picture Like old times on deviantART. I don't own Kids Next Door I wish I did. Also congrad's grad's if you just graduated from preschool – grad school. I graduated high school in 08. (08 don't hate) sorry I just had to add that. **

* * *

><p>Kuki and Abby made their way around the corner; they were heading over to their friend Hank's House to pick him and Wally up. Tonight was the last night that they would get to spend with each other, because tomorrow they would be leaving for college.<p>

"I can't believe that summers over."

Kuki said as she adjusted her bag on her left shoulder. "Girl you don't have to tell me twice" Abby said as they made their way up the Gilligan's walk way.

"It still feels like we just graduated." She said as she rang the door bell.

Hank opened his room window "We'll be right down."

"Okay." They girls yelled back. He turned to Wally who was shoving the last of his stuff in his duffle bag.

"You have to say something to her tonight Wally, or she'll never know." He said as they made their way down the steps.

"I know, I know, it's just I don't know how to say it."

As the two boys made their way out the door pulled out a set of keys. "Hey guys just give me your stuff and I'll toss it in the back." The three of them looked at each other and then back at Hank.

"Sorry mate but you're not driving."

"What? Why not?"

"Because it's the last night we're spending together and all you have is your mom's old _**Mimi van**_."

"Aw come one guys it's not that bad."

"Sorry Hank it kind of is." Kuki said in the nicest way possible

"Abby, do you feel the same way"

"Sorry babe but its true", she looked ridden with guilt," but if it was your car I wouldn't care."

"Well sorry I won't have mine until tomorrow." My mom was all like, "It's going to a professional or I'm driving you myself."

"So I had to let her take it, even though I fixed every car we've ever had like twice." He said folding his arms.

"It was the same with my dad." He was like, "Abby I just want to make sure my little girls car is all in the tip top shape with the running smoothly, and the new tires and oil changed, and fluids checked and ah you know what I'm talking about."

Her friends just laughed at the impression of her father. After all their years as friends together they were used to Dr. Lincoln.

Abby gave a small smile and rolled her eyes. "I was just like fine dad, take the car."

"My parents are both using their cars tonight and mine is like packed to the max with all my stuff, so I can't drive."

"So long story short I'm driving." Wally said as he pulled out his own set of keys and made his way to his car. He opened the trunk and collected his friends bags put them in shut the trunk and they all got in.

"We going straight there or do we need to make any stops?" He asked as he started the car.

"Nah we can go straight there."

Their drive wasn't a long one, it was just that it felt more appropriate for them to drive rather then walk over this being their last night together and all. So that's what they did. While Abby and Hank went to handle the security on their old tree house Wally and Kuki stayed behind to take the stuff out of his trunk and awaited the signal that it was all clear.

They had just been standing there in the same spot for about one or two minutes in silence. Wally was just about to tell Kuki what he'd been dying to say to her since the beginning of their senior year in high school, but he was cut off by Abby.

"It's all good guys you can come on in now."

Together the two of them made their way up the stairs and to the briefing room where so many times they had prepared for missions.

"I can't believe that we're back in our old tree house again, it's been like five years." Kuki said dropping the bags on the floor.

In a matter of minutes they were all set up for the night. So now it was time for them to do what they had been waiting to do since the end of winter. In their hands they each held a piece of paper that would determine their futures.

"Alright so who's going first?" Abby asked

They just looked at each other until Hoagie spoke up "I go first I guess." He unfolded his paper and said

"Well you guys this fall I will be intending Wentworth Institute of Technology."

They just looked at each other until Hank spoke up "I go first I guess." He unfolded his paper and said

"Well you guys this fall I will be intending Wentworth Institute of Technology, I'm thinking about majoring in computer engineering technology or electromechanical engineering I'm not really sure yet"

His friends all had the same blank look they were so confused, it was like they didn't know what to say to him.

If the other two weren't gonna say anything then Abby was she was shocked.

"But what about Caltech, Rensselaer Polytechnic Institute, what about MIT? I thought that was your dream school?"

Wally and Kuki nodded in agreement.

"MIT is my dream school, but it can wait until grad school, I can't explain it you guys but when I applied here it was only as a backup school, but when I got my acceptance letter back I just couldn't shake the feeling that this was where I was supposed to go. So what if it isn't has hyped up as MIT once I get there it will be."

"Well as long as your sure baby I'm happy for you."

Again Wally and Kuki nodded in agreement.

"If it's cool with you guys I'll go next?" Abby said pulling the paper out from underneath her trademark red hat.

"Sure."

"Go ahead."

"So here's the deal ya'll I'm going to Wellesley College and pullin me a double major in political science and sociology."

"Oh Abby that's so great." Kuki said

"Wow Wellesley that's awesome, especially since it's only half an hour away from me." If it was possible Hank felt even more certain that he had made the right choice in schools.

"Thanks guys it was kind of a tough choice, I wasn't really sure at first it was between here and Georgian Court University, but in the end I just kept going back to Wellesley so that's where I'm going.

"Yah really and two majors, well if anyone can do it I know you can." Wally said giving her a smile

"Oh it's no big deal you know what, how about you go next Wally."

"Um sure I'll go next." He sounded a little nervous. He pulled out a piece of paper and slowly unfolded it

"I'm going to Harvard for pre-med."

"OH WALLY I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!" Kuki screamed and jumped up and gave Wally one of the biggest hugs she had ever given him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Seriously man that's great." Hank said as he and Wally pounded it.

"Well I really owe your dad Abby I think it was his letter of recommendation that really helped get me in, I don't know how I can ever thank him."

"Don't worry about it, once I told him that I wasn't going to medical school he was more than willing to do it for you, besides he knew how much you wanted it."

"I guess it's my turn. I'm going to…" Kuki was beaming and ready to share with her friends but before she could say anything Wally cut her off.

"Wait Kuki I have to tell you something and it can't wait I've been meaning to say this to you since the beginning of the school year." Wally took her hands and his voice became clam and he spoke.

"Kuki I know that ever since our sophomore year your parents have been preparing you for Stanford but Kuki, I don't know if I can stand being 3,135 miles away from you, because I love you."

Kuki was blushing. She had known that he loved her for a long time, but it was nice to finally hear him say it. They had been dating since the sixth grade even if they had never called it that she only had feelings for him and now she could officially confirm his feelings for her.

"I love you too Wally but, I'm not going to Stanford."

"You're not!" all three of her friends said.

"No I'm going to Tufts and I'm gonna major in childhood development and minor in economics."

"That's great Kuki but those two things are completely different from each other why did you choose them if you don't mind me asking." Hank was a little confused it's not like he thought she was an air head this just seemed a little weird.

"Because silly if I ever want to take over the Rainbow Monkey corporation and bring it to it's true potential all before I'm 32 I need to prove that I know business and about how children develop."

"Ah right well that sounds great girl." Abby and Hank had the same look on their faces they both knew that Kuki could and would accomplish her goal.

"I really thought that you were gonna go to Stanford." Wally was kind of relieved that she wouldn't be out in California.

"Nah I talked to my parents and told them what I wanted and they agreed that as long as I was happy they would support me. Plus I told them I didn't wanna go to a school with a cardinal as a mascot, Tufts has a cute elephant named Jumbo.

Wally couldn't help but think that was one of the major factors in her picking Tufts but then another thought crossed his mind."

"Hey Kuki where is Tufts any way?"

"It's in Boston."

"And by calculation only 10 minutes and 2.9 miles away from Wally." Hank said putting away his laptop. "Do you guys realize that were with minutes from each other."

"I'm so glad." Kuki said

"Yah I think I feel a little better knowing that you guys are so close." Abby said.

The four of them hugged each other. Wally was the next to say something; it was something that had been on their minds for the last seven years.

"Man it sure feels weird being in this room without getting mission specs."

"I know right I just keep waiting for Nigel to come out and tell us where were going, who were gonna go fight, and why." Hank said looking a little sad.

"Do you guys think he still remembers us?" Kuki was on the verge of tears and she leaned her head on to Wally's shoulder

"Of course he still remembers us, because we still remember him, and whenever we look up at the sky somewhere he's up there looking back at us." Abby really did believe this and her words at erased any doubts in her friend's minds.

The rest of the night seemed to go by so fast and before they knew it was already midnight and they were all ready for some sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning all four of them woke up and packed up their stuff. It was almost time for them to leave. Abby made her way out to the main deck of their old tree house. Her friends followed her Hank leaned back and Kuki hopped up and sat on the edge of railing.<p>

They all looked up at the sky and then back at each other.

"Hey guys, I was just thinking." Abby said

"That's since this is our last time being here." Said Wally

"We should just for old time's sake." Added Hank.

"Let's do it!" Kuki said as she hopped off the edge."

"FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE!" They all screamed each of them saying their own number with as much enthusiasm as they could, and making sure to say Nigel's number together louder than ever.

And that was that, they gathered their things and left. Not knowing what life would bring them but knowing that they would always be friends and that was all that mattered.

* * *

><p>Okay so a few things here<p>

I'm trying to promote any of these schools that I used. I just had the idea that since number 4 went to Harvard that it would be kind of neat if they all wound up going to school in the same area. However I do go to Georgian Court is in New Jersey and it's pretty good.

I think that since Abby became supreme leader of the KND that one of the things she had the power to do was shut down their old tree house so that no other teams could ever use it. Also 2-5 never got decommissioned.

I did my best to make it seem as if 2/5 were a couple and the same for ¾

I wanted number to go by the name Hank.

And finally as promised here is the Picture that inspired this whole story. All credit for the picture goes to this person not me.

super-sonic-101 on look up their picture called Like Old Times


End file.
